1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lock, more particularly to a cylinder lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
The improvement of this invention is directed to the conventional cylinder lock shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, the conventional lock includes an outer shell (1), an inner shell (2), a key plug (3), a coiled spring (10) and a tumbler element (30). The spring (10) must be large enough to be sleeved on a locking bar (21) which is integrally formed with the inner shell (2). As a dissatisfactory result, the volume of the lock is increased. Furthermore, when one desires to open the lock, an associated key must be inserted into the lock so as to move the tumbler element (30) to a predetermined position, thereby enabling the spring (10) to move the locking bar (21).